What If's
by Galexia the Chao
Summary: "Creamilla the Rabbit will you marry me?"  Bokkun shut his eyes, as he waited for an answer; 1 second, 3 seconds, 25 seconds...Bokkun then opened one of his eyes and still saw Cream staring at the box... A suspenceful must read for all Bokkream fans!


**I originally had a set plan on what to do with this story but the more I typed...the more I strayed away from my plan and the more I went with the flow! I hope you enjoy the story, because I enjoyed making it(only took me 3 days, YAY! Next project: Update Plotholes )! Anyway, back on topic...As a reward for coming first in my contest...I dedicate this Bokkream one shot to... chloe4348!**

**A/N: Update (4/12/12)! Some parts of this story will be majorly edited! You have been warned! PS! There is a Plotholes reference for anyone that has read Plotholes! xD  
><strong>

What Ifs

A Bokkream one-shot by Galexia the Chao

Bokkun was sweating in his clothes, his pupils were dilated and he couldn't stop shivering.

"Oh boy...Oh boy oh boy oh boy..." The robot was 20 years old and hadn't change much (other than becoming taller); having stopped working for Eggman many years ago. The doctor was fighting Sonic in a battle that lead to him being sucked into a black hole.

"Charmy...I don't think that I can do it..." Bokkun was now pacing around the room. "What if...What if she doesn't like me anymore and dumps me? What if I totally embarrass myself and vomit on her food again? What if-"

"Dude, calm down." The bee calmly replied. Charmy was 22 years old and had long grown out of his childish vest and pilot hat. Now his attire consisted of a yellow T-shirt, a jean jacket and a pair of sunglasses that rested on the top of his head. "You've been planing this day ever since you told me that you liked her. What's the problem?" Charmy was leaning on one of the walls of Bokkun's bedroom, in his apartment.

"But what if-"

"No more what if's! They'll make you go crazy! What happens if this, what if that! You're overeating. There's nothing to worry about; you know that she loves you, you just gotta make it official." Charmy closed his eyes. He had seemed to adapt a personality more like Espio though, he was known to cause trouble when the trio got together to solve a case.

"Yeah, but you've already got Marine!"

"But Marine was a lot crazier than Cream. Trust me dude, you'll do fine." Bokkun hanged his head.

"I still don't know..." Charmy opened one of his shut eyes.

"What happened to the feisty Bokkun that used to proclaim his love to Cream all of the time?" The messenger robot didn't say anything, but he blushed madly. Charmy shut his eyes and smirked.

"Hey do you want me to go and propose to her? She is kinda cute with her big brown chocolate eyes-"

"Don't even think about it! I love Cream, I've loved her ever since we were kids and I'm gonna go and ask her to marry me, so don't even think about goin' and propose to her!" Bokkun shouted in fury at his best friend. Seriously why would he ever want to even suggest proposing to Cream when he was already engaged to...oh. Bokkun blushed and clamped his mouth shut.

Charmy got up from his leaning position on the wall and walked over to his best friend.

"Like I said, you already love her, ya just gotta make it official." Bokkun didn't say anything, though he started to sweat a bit. "And the more you freak out, the more you ruin your clean clothes, dude." Bokkun held in a frantic scream as he ran to the bathroom.

"But I can't be sweaty if I'm gonna propose to her!"

***3***

"Marine! What a pleasant surprise!" Cream chirped as she opened the door to find her raccoon friend. Cream was 22 just like Charmy and had donned an orange sun dress with white shoes and two blue ribbons in her hair.

" 'Ey Cream, ol' buddy ol' pal! What's up?" Marine was 23 and wore a white shirt jacket that was tied in the front, over a green tank top and some tan shorts.

"Oh, I was just getting ready for my date with Bokkun." Cream then felt the chill in the air and saw Marine shiver. "So how's life Marine?" Marine's smile began to falter a bit from the cold. "Wonderful weather we're having, right?" Cream said happily, oblivious to the cold. Marine frowned and stomped into the house, " Gee. Would you like to come in?" the bunny said while sweat dropping, "Did I say something?".

"Cream its freezing outside! There's still ice on the ground!" Marine said as took off her shoes and ran for the fire place. Cream mock-pouted,

"Well its not my fault you're wearing a tank top and shorts..."

"Well you're wearing a sun dress!"

"Yes, but I've been inside, and I'm wearing this dress because I'm going on a date with Bokkun later and I wanted to look nice," Cream said as she began to put some light blush on her cheeks.

"So...have ya heard?" The raccoon asked, as she helped herself to Cream's fridge, and took out a chocolate cake.

"Heard what?" Cream asked, as she finished putting on her make up and got out a plate for Marine.

"That Sonic an' Amy are havin' a kid!" Cream almost dropped the plate in her hand.

"Really? Wow! That's great! But I'm surprised Amy hasn't called me or come over yet to tell me..." Marine looked up at the rabbit.

"Well duh. She wouldn't 'ave been able to call ya cause she's at the hospital already! I didn't say that Amy's pregnant..." Marine muttered underneath her breath. The bunny froze.

"But..but she didn't tell me!"

"Apparently, it happened during their honeymoon and you know how we haven't even seen her since she decided to go and live Sonic's crazy lifestyle...I'm surprised that she hasn't mentioned it in any of her letters..." Marine contemplated,

"What? Really! But Tails just told me that he had gone to see her and she didn't even have a large belly!" Cream said, still in shock, "Then again...Tails did visit a couple of months ago..."

"Well, maybe her letters got lost in the mail...you know how the mailman can be sometimes..." Marine said, as Cream nodded in agreement. Shadow had taken up a part time job as the mailman, but was sometimes known to get lost on the way to the person whose mail he was supposed to deliver and then he would get mad and blow up all of the mail with a chaos spear. However, Shadow hadn't been seen around lately, which meant that no one was getting any mail, since the post office had yet to find a replacement for him. Cream sighed, before her eyes widened in realization and she shrieked,

"Oh my! I have to go shopping and get some baby presents! And some baby clothes! And a blanket and a doll for the baby! What if she's having twins! Oh my! I have to cancel my date with Bokkun today! Or maybe he would want to go to the hospital with me? I have to call Mother! I don't think that she knows as well! What about Blaze and Silver? No they're too far away, being in a different time period and all, but they might want to see the baby...Wait! I remember that Blaze is in town! I'll call her...and the Chaotix...no they're too noisy and they'll probably frighten the baby. Maybe just Espio...I heard he and Amy were close..." Cream rambled as she ran to the phone and dialed Bokkun's house number.

***3***

Bokkun was just getting changed into a clean pair of clothes when the phone began to ring. Bokkun strolled over to the phone, but panicked when he saw that it was Cream on the phone.

"CHARMY! CHARMY! It's Cream!" Bokkun shouted. Charmy rolled his eyes from the other room,

"Well...answer the phone you nitwit!"

"But what if she calls to cancel?" Charmy sighed and picked up the phone, then put it on speaker.

"Bokkun!" Cream shouted over the phone. Charmy and Bokkun winced as Charmy turned down the phone volume.

"Cream are you okay?" Bokkun said worriedly, she sounded like she was panicking.

"Bokkun, I have to go to the hospital, and I need you to come with me!" Bokkun nearly fainted. "Is everything alright over there?"

"Yes, yes everything is fine, Marine is with me-"

"Oh, Marine's over there?" Charmy butted in, "Tell her that I say hi Cream." Charmy said. Cream backed away from the phone then shouted,

"HEY MARINE! CHARMY SAYS HI!"

"TELL HIM THAT I SAY HI BACK!" Marine hollered. Cream then returned to the phone, "Marine says hi back but its just that...well uh..." Numerous scenarios of why Cream would need to go to the hospital urgently spun through the poor robot's head.

"Spit it out Cream!" Bokkun shouted.

"Amy's having a baby, RIGHT NOW!" Bokkun was speechless. Cream continued to chatter on, but Bokkun was zoned out "...And I've got to go to the store and get her some stuff. Will you meet me at the hospital?" Bokkun didn't reply, "Bokkun? Oh, no! I've scared him away with my yelling!" Cream said as her voice cracked and began to cry. Charmy then took control over the situation.

"Uh, Cream, he'll be there! Gotta go!" Charmy then hung up the phone. Bokkun was still frozen in shock. Charmy poked the robot in the eye. He still stood in shock. Then his eyes started to grow big.

"She canceled on me!"

***3***

"Damn you Sonic the Hedgehog! Look what you did to me!" Amy said as she screamed and hit Sonic over the head with her hammer. The blue blur winced but continued to soothingly stroke his wife's hand.

"Amy just keep on pushing...you're doing great honey."

"DON'T CALL ME HONEY! YOU SICK TWISTED-" The rest of the poor hedgehog's shoutings were muffled as numerous doctors and nurses struggled to push the squirming mother to be into the delivery room.

Bokkun's eyes became wide as he took a small glimpse at Amy's large stomach. His hands were clammy as they fondled over a box in his pocket. He and Charmy had rushed over to the hospital but now Charmy was on the phone with Espio, trying to get him to the hospital.

"Dude, she's having the baby, RIGHT NOW! And she wants you there...no don't bring Vector...no...I don't care if he's giving her a set of gold bars! Cream said that she said that she only asked for you!...Well I'm here to provide moral support, for Bokkun 'cause he's gonna pop the big question to Cream...NO DON'T GET VECTOR ON THE PHONE!...Haha you're jokes are so funny...see ya in a few." Charmy then hung up the phone.

"Espio's coming." The bee said after letting out a big sigh. Bokkun nodded at him, before his ears tuning into the delivery room where Amy was.

"YOU *Q#$#% !#% #% !#%!^ #%!# %!#% ^^%$#$% HEDGEHOG! I #%&#* $% !$!#$ %$# !# ~~) HATE YOU!"

"Amy, calm down!" Then a loud crash, then a doctor's voice.

"Somebody get those hammers away from her! She's gonna kill him!" Bokkun let out a laugh. Who holds the pants in their relationship? Just then, Cream bursted into the waiting room carrying a multitude of bags along with Marine and Vanilla who were also carrying shopping bags. Espio walked calmly after them, following a flustered Silver and a bed headed Blaze. Tails and Knuckles and even Shadow, ran into the waiting room a few minuets later.

"Did the baby come out?" Tails asked Charmy.

"Nah. Bokkun just saw Amy go into the delivery room." Bokkun had rushed directly over to Cream who was standing with Blaze and the others.

"Cream...you okay? You look kinda flustered." Bokkun said softly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Cream leaned into the embraced.

"I...I didn't know...know the gender...so I got...both...colors..." Cream panted. Bokkun smiled at her,

"Well the baby didn't come out yet so your-" a shrill cry then rang out, silencing everyone. A few minutes later, a female doctor walked out of the delivery room.

"Okay...you can all come inside now, but you have to be quiet-" The poor doctor was almost trampled by everyone who ran into the room.

Inside the room, Sonic was sitting on a chair with multiple bandages on his face while Amy was holding a small blue bundle in her hands.

"...Roseanne..." Sonic muttered as he looked lovingly at his wife and his baby daughter. Amy looked at him,

"Huh? I thought that we agreed on Celeste if we had a girl?"

"Nah...Celeste's kinda dumb sounding...no offense!" Sonic said as he sweat dropped, "Besides, I think Roseanne fits her. After all, she looks a lot like you," Sonic said as he stroked Amy's cheek.

"Sonic, you cheesy hedgehog," Amy said in a playful tone, as she stroke the baby hedgehog's quills. Roseanne, had skin that was a light purple, almost pink hue. Her eyes were closed but she was firmly nestled in her mother's arms. Suddenly Roseanne began to wail,

"Oh baby...shush...Mommy's got you..." Amy whispered as she tried to rock Roseanne. After a couple more minutes, of rocking, Roseanne still was wailing at the top of her lungs.

"Here, let me take her," Sonic said, as Amy held Roseanne out to him. Gentely craddeling Roseanne's head he began to rock her softly as her cries became soft whimpers.

Finally, Cream couldn't take it anymore, as she broke the silence with a squeal,

"Amy! Roseanne is adorable!"

That shook everyone out of their frozen state and caused Roseanne to start to whimper louder,

"Cream!" Amy said happily as she held her arms out for a hug, "Cream its been such a long time since I've last seen you! You've grown!" She said as she smothered Cream in a hug before taking a look behind her, "Oh my-Everyone!" Amy said happily as a big smile grew on her face. With that, the group broke out of their trance. Tails, Knuckles and Shadow instantly went over to Sonic to talk and take a look at Roseanne while the girls all gathered around Amy and shared stories. Charmy and Bokkun leaned on the wall, farthest from all of the excitement,

"Isn't the baby cute?" Charmy said with a smile,

"Yeah!" Bokkun said as he blushed, _Someday this'll happen with Cream and I..._ Charmy noticed the blush play on his friend's cheek but didn't say anything.

Cream and Blaze however were awestruck at how cute Roseanne was. After getting permission from Sonic, she held the whimpering baby in her arms. Blaze was looking over Cream's shoulder at the baby.

"Hello Roseanne, I'm Cream and this is Blaze! We're going to be your aunts!" Bokkun blushed at Cream's warm smile. The baby gurgled then started to cry again. Suddenly a couple of dolls floated over Roseanne's head which made her gurgle happily and smile,

"Ah, thanks Silver," Sonic said once he recognized the blue hue around the dolls, "I was wondering if she was ever going to stop crying," Silver smiled warmly,

"Anything for the new dad!" he said warmly. Sonic began to blush, which caused all of the other boys to laugh. By the bed, Vanilla was sitting by Amy on one of the chairs and they began to chat about her life,

"What? So you're telling me that you never got any of my letters?" Amy said in boiling rage, "I'm gonna kill Shadow! That explains why I never got any replies except for that one time when Tails found us and updated us!" Vanilla sweat dropped,

"Now, Amy dear...don't let your hormones make you go overboard..."

"Wow Sonic! I didn't even notice that Amy was pregnant, how come you didn't tell me!" Tails said,

"Well we did tell you Tails," Sonic said as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly,

_Flashback_

_"So Tails..." Sonic said as he blushed and grabbed Amy's hand,_ _"Amy's pregnant." Amy blushed as well and smiled, the relief of telling somebody washing over the couple. _

_Tails who's hearing had been slightly messed up due to Amy's squeals when she first saw him, did not fully hear what Sonic said, _"_Oh, okay,_" _Tails said, thinking that Sonic had said that Amy was regnant. 'I mean I knew Amy was demanding but I always thought that Sonic had the pants in the relationship' Tails thought to himself, as Amy and Sonic smiled at him_

"Oh! You said pregnant! I thought you said regnant! My hearing was kind of screwed up after Amy screamed once she saw me..." Tails said as he blushed and awkwardly smiled. Knuckles and Shadow both sweat dropped.

Charmy and Bokkun, who were still leaning on the wall began to talk quietly again, for fear of Cream or someone else hearing their conversation.

"So...are you gonna propose?" Charmy whispered. Bokkun sighed,

"Probably not, I mean Cream will probably want to stay here and catch up with Amy. I'll just go outside and cancel our dinner resies," Bokkun said as he began to walk out of the door. However one of Tails' tails was in the way and he tripped and fell to the ground. Cream stopped ogling the baby once he heard the crash.

"Bokkun! Are you okay-" Cream cut herself off in a gasp.

"Ahh...I think I twisted by leg...Tails you need to control your tails!' Bokkun grumbled. Tails blushed,

"Sorry Bokkun." Then he noticed that Cream was staring at the black box. The box with the ring in it.

"B-Bokkun..is that what I think it is...?" Cream gasped with tears in her eyes. Amy gasped as well...in fact it seemed that every girl in the room gasped. Bokkun blushed.

"Well...uh...urm...uh...well...you see..." Bokkun then slowly went down on one knee and grabbed the box in his hand.

"Cream...I love you. I really really do. Ever since I first met you back when we were kids. I-I used to keep a locket of you around my neck all of the time and I knew when we first kissed that we were meant to be together...uh..." Bokkun started to sweat. He hadn't planned out his entire love confession to Cream and being in front of all of his friends didn't make it any easier. "Oh, forget it!" He said as he got up and kissed her. Once they broke apart. Bokkun opened the box.

"Creamilla the Rabbit will you marry me?" Bokkun shut his eyes, as he waited for an answer. One second...three seconds...twenty five seconds...Bokkun then opened one of his eyes and still saw Cream staring at the box...

but there was no ring inside of it.

"W-Wheres the ring...?" Cream whispered. _Dang it Dang it Dang it! It was here! I had it in my pocket before I came in here!_ "Bokkun if this is a joke it's not very funny!" Cream said as she began to cry. The entire room was silent. Even the baby, Rosenane stared at the messenger robot with a glaring stare.

"No, no Cream don't cry..." Bokkun muttered as he ran around the room, searching for the ring. "I had it here!" He said as he overturned tables and looked underneath the hospital bed. "No no no no no...this can't be happening, this can't be happening!" Finally Bokkun sighed in defeat. He lost the ring and now he had ultimately lost the girl... but then an idea popped into his head. Bokkun untied one of Cream's ribbons that was on her head, and knotted it into a bow with a loop so that it resembled a ring.

"I'm sorry Cream...about all of this but..." Bokkun sighed, "I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't want to marry a man like me, who can't even propose right..." Bokkun then let a tear fall from his eye, "But I would still like to ask your hand in marriage." Bokkun said as he held out the ribbon ring to her.

Sweet sweet Cream; the girl of his dreams. How would she be able to accept his proposal? Wasn't she all about order and properness. This was the least proper and orderly as anyone could get! I mean he just proposed to his girlfriend with a ribbon!

Cream didn't say anything but stare at him and the ribbon ring. Bokkun felt his fears become confirmed as he solemnly walked out of the room. After a silence, the baby started to cry again. This startled everyone as Amy tried to calm her.

"Should I go and talk to him?" Charmy said. Tails nodded,

"No, I think that he needs to be alone right now. Cream what do you think we should do..." Tails trailed off. Cream had run out of the room.

Suddenly Rouge walked into the room grinning like a maniac.

"Hey guys! I just found this ring on the ground! Awesome right? Its got gold and diamonds and emeralds and sapphire pieces and everything!" Amy gasped.

"How was Bokkun able to afford something like that?" Amy said as she looked at her own wedding ring. "I thought that he didn't have a job after Eggman...you know...disappered...". Charmy then spoke up.

"Well...he was planning to propose to Cream ever since their first kiss...that was back when Cream was around 13...he got some side jobs and worked nights for a while. He found that ring a couple of years back, when he went to go and visit Shamar...he told me that the ring meant good luck, long lasting love and happiness. That's why all those jewels were on it...but he was also kinda afraid that Cream wouldn't like it, since it had so much stuff." Vanilla was in tears.

"My god...he's loved her for 7 years! He's been saving up for 7 years!" Blaze said in shock as she grabbed the ring from the white bat. "He even got it engraved! Here it says, With all my love Creamilla." She then closed her eyes.

"Go after him Cream...he really does love you...even though he may be a screwball..." Sonic scratched his head.

"Rouge...didn't you do the same thing with my wedding ring too?" Rouge was starting to tip-toe out of the room when Sonic said this. The bat froze. Knuckles saw red.

"ROUGE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT STEALING?" Rouge snarled at the echidna.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THAT THINGS IS WORTH MILLIONS!" This made Vanilla cry harder and made Silver's mouth drop to the floor. "I COULD SELL IT AND GET RICH!"

"YOU JUST STOLE BOKKUN'S ENGAGEMENT RING! WHAT'S NOT TO UNDERSTAND?"

"BUT IT WAS BEAUTIFUL! I JUST HAD TO HAVE IT!" Sonic who was watching the fight, noticed a change in atmosphere around his wife. Sonic slowly turned to look at her, fear sketched on his face. There was black flames surrounding the new mother and many red veins were on her forehead.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! YOUR GOING TO WAKE ROSEANNE!" Amy said as she started throwing hammers around like crazy. The doctor then ran into the room.

"Not again...SOME ONE RESTRAIN THIS GIRL BEFORE SHE WHACKS THE BABY IN THE HEAD WITH HER HAMMERS!"

***3***

Bokkun ran out of the hospital and all the way down to the beach. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Cream...I love you...but you would never marry me now...I should just end it all..." Bokkun sobbed as he ran into the water.

Little did he know that Cream wasn't far behind him.

"Bokkun! Bokkun!" Cream shouted as he plunged himself into the water. The boy's sobs, escaped him, creating big bubbles of air floated towards the surface. He could feel his body becoming weaker...wait. How could he be breathing with air if he was a robot? Maybe he wasn't a robot at all...but it was too late to ponder the mysteries of his body now...maybe they could figure it out when they performed his autopsy.

"No! No! NO! BOKKUN!" Cream screamed as she dove into the water, once she saw him dissaper underneath the blue mass.

Bokkun's vision was becoming blurred, was that Cream he saw...? Was she coming to save me? Air bubbles were coming from the person's mouth, but he couldn't read their lips. Bokkun lungs were screaming for air as he slowly shut his eyes. Cream screamed from underneath the water as she grabbed his arm and swam as fast as she could to the surface.

Cream heaved Bokkun out of the water and started to perform CPR. There was no change in Bokkun's appearance. She did mouth to mouth and he was still the same.

"Bokkun...you have to wake up..." Cream cried as she layed her head on his chest,

"YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!"

There was no movement on Bokkun's body. Cream's cries subsided.

"Bokkun...I...I will marry you...I love you Bokkun and it didn't matter how you proposed! Bokkun, I love you! I love you!" Cream then put her hand over his heart, where the ribbon ring was place on her ring finger and started to cry again.

Suddenly Bokkun coughed up water. Cream started to perform CPR once more. After ten minutes of doing this, Bokkun was able to get enough air in his lungs to speak.

"You...you really mean it?" Cream smiled a ruefull smile.

"Of course silly. It didn't matter the way you proposed it was the fact that you did. I Creamilla the Rabbit would love to become Mrs. Creamilla the Rabbit...uh...what is your last name anyway?"

Bokkun blushed. "I don't know..." Cream kissed him on the lips.

"Well this rabbit would love to become your wife. No if's and's or buts."

***3***

Three Days Later at A Doctor...

***3***

Bokkun's eyes widened in shock.

"What the hell? I'm a MUTATED CHAO?" Bokkun's eyes then widened even more in realization, "SHE WAS RIGHT!"

"Actually, I'm just kidding around with ya!" The doctor said with gleaming eyes, as the doctor was surrounded in cloud of magic dust. Once the dust cleared, a white chao with two halos around each ear remained in the place of the doctor, laughing around on the ground.

"I'm gonna kill ya!"

The End


End file.
